


May I Have Your Number?

by Anony_PhanGirl, SleeplessInGeneral



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (and Lauren too), Asexual Character, Asexual Deceit, Deceit is a snake momma, Demisexual Patton, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Emile Picani, Genderfluid Morality | Patton Sanders, Group chat, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecurity, Logan is so in denial, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Other, Panic Attack, Panic Attacks, Plot made up as we go, Queerplatonic Deceit & Kai, Self Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, chatfic, implied panic attacks, insecure, lots of swearing involved, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anony_PhanGirl/pseuds/Anony_PhanGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: Remy has wronged Emile at Starbucks, Emile insists on making it up to him, and Logan is in blatant denial of his crush on Virgil’s weird cousin from out of town, Patton.Or, the group chat fic nobody wanted or needed, and yet is here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody really planned this fic... not even us. We just needed the fluffy remile, so we made it.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy.
> 
> Allons-y!

 

Today in 05:43 PM

 

EmmyBaby: Hi there! :)

 

SleepyRem: Hey there sweet cheeks.

SleepyRem: Look, uh… Sorry for snapping at ya the other day.

SleepyRem: I wasn’t feeling like my fabulous self, and I suppose you just ended up as a victim of my crankiness.

 

EmmyBaby: umm what

EmmyBaby: are you sure you’re not mistaking me for anyone?????????  ~~asked them the sleep-deprived~~

 

SleepyRem: Pretty sure, yeah.

SleepyRem: You are the same Emile who works at Starbucks right?

 

EmmyBaby: I’m sure there’s plenty of Emiles who work at Starbucks xD

 

SleepyRem: Alright, specifics then..?

SleepyRem: Are you the same Emile Picani that works at Starbucks and has a coworker named Katheryn?

 

EmmyBaby: …

EmmyBaby: who are you

 

SleepyRem: Remy, Remy Smith

 

EmmyBaby: Nice to meet you, Remy Smith. If you would please wait a couple of minutes to hours.

 

SleepyRem: Uh, okay?

SleepyRem: Am I allowed to ask why exactly?

 

EmmyBaby: Emile is currently having an episode. He’ll be alright shortly.

 

SleepyRem: Oh crap.. That was my fault huh?

SleepyRem: I should really try my best to just not be very forward.

 

Today in 07:15 PM

 

EmmyBaby: sorry bout that! had a thing…

EmmyBaby: everything okay…?

 

SleepyRem: OOF!!

SleepyRem: Am here. ‘Sup?

 

EmmyBaby: recovering from an episode but relatively okay! hbu? :)))

 

SleepyRem: Just got home, doing okay. :P

SleepyRem: I still feel responsible for that by the way. So I’m very sorry about it.

 

EmmyBaby: eh, no worries! what’s done is done and we move on! we must be swift as the coursing river ;)

 

SleepyRem: …

SleepyRem: Was that..?

SleepyRem: Mulan reference??

 

EmmyBaby: WITH ALL THE FORCE OF A GREAT TYPHOON

 

SleepyRem: Okay, yeah. That is Mulan.

 

EmmyBaby: WITH ALL THE STRENGTH OF A RAGING FIRE

EmmyBaby: MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!

EmmyBaby:  ~~I think you’d like to know that my brother is facepalming and his friends are singing “masculinity! We have a high water properly— masculinity! Have all the capabilities of a large hurricane— masculinity! With all the force of an angry campfire! Mysterious as the dark long of the shoes!” In the background~~

EmmyBaby:  ~~we’re watching Mulan right now!~~

 

SleepyRem: XDD

SleepyRem: Some quality content stuff right there.

SleepyRem: Nice nice :)

 

EmmyBaby: bored guys gals and nb pals doing what bored guys gals and nb pals should! XDDDDDDD

EmmyBaby: anywho howd you get my # number? Hmm???????

 

SleepyRem: Your coworker??

 

EmmyBaby: I’m gonna have to ask her if she memorized it then!

EmmyBaby: oh oop sorry hang on I’ll brb

 

SleepyRem: Okay then

 

EmmyBaby: aight I’m back so like

EmmyBaby: you okay? need something? commissions, anything…?

 

SleepyRem: Not really, just wanted to apologize. :P

 

EmmyBaby: oh okay! apology accepted <33333

 

SleepyRem: Ya sure? You forgave me too quickly.

 

EmmyBaby: I’m sure whatever happened wasn’t your fault, it must’ve been mine if it happened at Starbucks, and thus you shouldn’t apologize!

 

SleepyRem: Actually, fairly sure it was my fault. I forgot to mention that one detail and I ended up getting mad at you for being the one who apparently “forgot it”.

SleepyRem: So sorry for that.

 

EmmyBaby: lemme make it up for you, okay? I promise I can!

 

SleepyRem: But it really wasn’t your fault? So shouldn’t I be the one making it up to you?

 

EmmyBaby: it was your drink… why would you want to make it up to me?

 

SleepyRem: It was my mistake. So why wouldn’t I?

 

EmmyBaby: ...seriously tho. why do you want to?

 

SleepyRem: To make up for my mistake!

SleepyRem: And also because I think you’re cute.

SleepyRem: But mostly the first!

 

EmmyBaby: awwwwwwwwwwww u think hes cute well thats just precious

EmmyBaby: SO SORRY ABOUT THAT MY BROTHERS FRIEND TOOK MY PHONE

 

SleepyRem: Haha, it’s fine.

SleepyRem: You really are tho!

SleepyRem: But it’s fine if you reject my offer? Which is still up btw!

 

EmmyBaby: tbch I have no fucking idea why you would want to make anything up to me

EmmyBaby: I can try to do something to correct my mistake… like get you a free same order tomorrow if you’d like

EmmyBaby: but okay I guess…?

 

SleepyRem: Babes.

SleepyRem: Seriously, t’was my mistake. Not yours

SleepyRem: No need to blame yourself.

 

EmmyBaby: I’m not blaming myself! I promise! I’m just… confused, is all.

EmmyBaby: bout how you gonna make it up to me…

 

SleepyRem: Take you out for free coffee and a walk in the park??

SleepyRem: That’s the best I could come up with to be honest. :P

 

EmmyBaby: you sure about that…?

 

SleepyRem: Yuppp!

SleepyRem: Or maybe free lunch and that walk?

 

EmmyBaby: free lunch on christmas?

 

SleepyRem: Free dinner then?

SleepyRem: I’m running outta ideas here.

 

EmmyBaby: can I just ask why free? I’m cool with whatever just. why free.

 

SleepyRem: Because I’m paying??

SleepyRem: Technically mostly free for you but not really me. :P

 

EmmyBaby: well… can’t really say no now can I…

 

SleepyRem: I mean, you still can if you don’t want to??

 

EmmyBaby: HE SAYS YES DAMMIT TAKE HIM OUT FOR DINNER

EmmyBaby: STOP STEALING MY PHONE

 

SleepyRem: XDD

SleepyRem: Okay then. It’s a date.

SleepyRem: Wanna meet up at your place? Or mine? Or at the park?

 

EmmyBaby: the park…? I dunno both the first options sound kinda risky…

 

SleepyRem: Hmm.. Fair! The park it is then.

SleepyRem: Ps, taking ya to a diner btw. :)

 

EmmyBaby: still kinda scared but okay!

 

SleepyRem: S’all good babes. See you at the park at around 4? Or like, what time are ya free?

 

EmmyBaby: finals tomorrow, maybe saturday?

 

SleepyRem: Okay, Saturday 4 pm? I’d rather meet up before dark so we can have a roam around before going to the diner.

 

EmmyBaby: alrighty!! see you at 4 :))))

* * *

 

 **Logan** **Picani’s** **Holistic** **Detective** **Agency**

 

JekyllAndLied: GRADUALLY WATERMELON

 

Purple People Eater: Mah dudes

 

JekyllAndLied: aight imma stop

 

Purple People Eater: what was that even supposed to mean?

 

Kai The Cutie Pie: it’s a Malinda Kathleen Reese lyric

Kai The Cutie Pie: yknow

Kai The Cutie Pie: like the Mulan song you were singing today

 

Purple People Eater: oh yeaaah

 

JekyllAndLied: anywhooooooooooo guess who’s tired depressed and needs to cuddle a snake but can’t because my whole family is here and none of them like snakes

 

Purple People Eater: you??

 

JekyllAndLied: I MISS MY BABIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

Purple People Eater: why not excuse yourself so you can go to them then??

Purple People Eater: personally, i’m stressed and depressed and in need of caffeine

 

JekyllAndLied: theyre at their babysitters because we can’t have them here or my grandpa would get to jellybean

 

Purple People Eater: oof

 

JekyllAndLied: Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan Logan **@Logan @Logan @Logan** dude what do I do now

 

Logan: Christ.

Logan: It was unnecessary to notify me so much.

Logan: I advice you to patiently wait til your babies are returned to you.

 

JekyllAndLied: says the one who screams MY BABIES every time he sees Patton Hart’s cats

 

Purple People Eater: HA! CALLED THE FUCK OUT

 

Logan: Shut it!

 

Kai The Cutie Pie: so thats why he screeched in the middle of reading… okay noted

Kai The Cutie Pie: Logan stalks Patton on instagram

Kai The Cutie Pie: got it *finger guns*

 

Logan: FALSEHOOD!!

Logan: I DO NOT STALK PATTON

Logan: STOP SPREADING LIES

 

JekyllAndLied: I dunno I think he’ll be real happy to know that you do my dude

 

Logan: No he won’t

Logan: I MEAN

Logan: I DON’T STALK HIM

Logan: And I’m sure he won’t be happy if I hypothetically did!

 

JekyllAndLied: if I dmed him right now what would he say…?

 

Logan: Possibly a greeting?

 

JekyllAndLied: bitches look

JekyllAndLied: _[image0.jpg]_

 

Logan: ????

Logan: Who are you talking about??

 

JekyllAndLied: you…

 

Purple People Eater: Uhh??

Purple People Eater: I think he fainted??

Purple People Eater: XDD

 

Kai The Cutie Pie: LIAR LIAR

 

JekyllAndLied: I dare you to say what you want to. Go on. Say it.

 

Purple People Eater: Who exactly are you daring?

Purple People Eater: If it’s me I’m just saying that I knew he had a crush on Patton.

 

JekyllAndLied: dude we know. I just wanna see if Kai is gonna say what I think he’s gonna.

 

Kai The Cutie Pie: ...sneks on Fire

 

JekyllAndLied: I will eND YOU

 

Purple People Eater: HA!

Purple People Eater: yesss...

 

JekyllAndLied: **@Logan @Logan @Logan @Logan @Logan** come back you crushing fooooooooooooooool

 

Purple People Eater: …

Purple People Eater: yeah he’s still not up :P

 

Kai The Cutie Pie: SO WAKE HIM UP

 

Purple People Eater: okay! okay!

Purple People Eater: on it.

 

Purple People Eater: okay, he’s up

 

Logan: What do you want?

 

JekyllAndLied: you’re in looooooooooooooooooove

 

Logan: Am not. I don’t do feelings unless we’re talking Crofters.

 

JekyllAndLied: Okay but if Patton showed up naked on your bed with a jar of crofters

 

Kai The Cutie Pie: ACE SMUT ALERT

 

JekyllAndLied: stop it

 

Purple People Eater: HA! HE’S BLUSHIIIIING

 

Logan: GET OUTTA MY ROOM

 

Purple People Eater: I GOT PICTUUUURES!!!

Purple People Eater: XDD

Purple People Eater: BLACKMAIL

 

Kai The Cutie Pie: SHOW SHOW SHOW

 

Logan: VIRGIL

Logan: DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE

 

Purple People Eater: hehehe

 

Logan: VIRGIL

 

Purple People Eater: HEHEHEHEHE

 

Logan: I FUCKING SWEAR!!!

 

Purple People Eater: _[image0.jpg]_

Purple People Eater: _[image0.jpg]_

Purple People Eater: _[image0.jpg]_

Purple People Eater: three of the best ones!!

 

Logan: VIRGIL YOU’RE DEAD!!!

 

Purple People Eater: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN

 

JekyllAndLied: Oh how lucky we are that Patton totally isn’t coming to visit tomorrow...

 

Logan: HE WHAT

 

Purple People Eater: SHIT

Purple People Eater: NO PLS

Purple People Eater: SPARE MENIONBIODAOJIXABOIDAIPJW


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan Picani’s Holistic Detective Agency**

 

—— _ A  _ **_GAYEST OF THEM ALL_ ** _ has spawned in the server. _

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: Umm, rude much?????????

 

Logan: Welcome to the chat.

 

Purple People Eater: Uhh? Care to explain.

 

Logan: Yes, well. This is Roman. My ex-boyfriend.

 

Purple People Eater: I know that, why’s he here. And why is he stealing your nickname??

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: because I can, Hot Topic

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: also logan invited me 

 

Purple People Eater: I can see that sir apple spit

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: you always sucked so bad with the nicknames…

 

JekyllAndLied: Roman, darling! Love the new name! Totally doesn’t make you sound desperate!

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: why thank you!

GAYEST OR THEM ALL: see, everyone? Damien is nice to me!

 

Purple People Eater: …

Purple People Eater: is he serious??

Purple People Eater: uhhh???

Purple People Eater: alright then

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: so why am I here…? I was reading about my immortal

 

Kai The Cutie Pie: you did what now

 

Purple People Eater: i’m with kai on this one

Purple People Eater: you’re doing wat exactlyyy??

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: reading tvtropes on my immortal

 

Purple People Eater: okay but why tho?

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: because I can okay

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: I’m trying to count how many variations on ebony are in there

 

Purple People Eater: alright theeen?

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: and what are you nerds doing?

 

Purple People Eater: playing video games, death count, 0-10

 

Logan: Catching up on my studies in the library.

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: nerd 

 

JekyllAndLied: I finally got to my babies’ babysitter so I’m gonna cuddle them until I don’t feel sad anymore

 

Purple People Eater: yeah, good on you bud

 

Logan: I actually just finished and I’m on my way back to the dorm.

 

Purple People Eater: let yourself in, you have keys

 

Kai The Cutie Pie: don’t y’all just love it when you’re trying to practice for a competition but your friends insist on blowing up your phone?????????

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: no i actually don’t know that

 

Purple People Eater: uhhh??

Purple People Eater: no i actually don’t.

Purple People Eater: BUT I AM CLOSE TO BREAKING MY CONTROLLER IF NATE DIES ONE MORE FUCKING TIME

 

Kai The Cutie Pie: I have a dead by daylight competition with some assholes I met from the pro contests can y’all cut it

 

Purple People Eater: crap, really?

Purple People Eater: alright, i’ll cut it

* * *

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: Jason Toddler be fair with me why did Logan add me to the server

 

dat-anxious-boi: dunno princey

dat-anxious-boi: why not ask him??

dat-anxious-boi: actually why do you think he did?

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: I have no fucking idea mdude he’s my ex I’m not a mind reader

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: do you think he moved on…?

 

dat-anxious-boi: as sure as this dumbass character will marry elena

dat-anxious-boi: spoiler, he does

dat-anxious-boi: that nerd has a crush

dat-anxious-boi: and it’s no secret 

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: bitch I know he has a crush that’s not what I’m asking

 

dat-anxious-boi: answer is yes mah dude

dat-anxious-boi: he wouldn’t have added you if he wasn’t 

dat-anxious-boi: i think

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: BITCH I AINT THAT STUPID I KNOW HE LIKES A DUDE IM ASKING IF HES OVER SAID DUDE

 

dat-anxious-boi: ah that

dat-anxious-boi: well, assuming that we’re actually on the same page now

dat-anxious-boi: he fainted a while ago after dee sent him a screenshot of his dm, pretending that they were talking about him…

dat-anxious-boi: they were talking about a plushie 

dat-anxious-boi: it was hilarious 

dat-anxious-boi: i still have pictures of his super red face after dee made a sexual joke

dat-anxious-boi: XDD

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: show me

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: show me show me show me

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: I need to see the boy he is lusting after

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: (can’t eyebrow wiggle emoji but imagine I do)

 

dat-anxious-boi: make it clear to me

dat-anxious-boi: do you want pictures of logan’s red face

dat-anxious-boi: or patton??

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: HIS NAME IS PATTON

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: both

 

dat-anxious-boi: aight

dat-anxious-boi:  _ [image0.jpg] _

dat-anxious-boi: ^ patton with his babies

dat-anxious-boi:  _ [image0.jpg] _

dat-anxious-boi: ^ logan blushing at a sexual joke

dat-anxious-boi: satisfied?

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: VERY THANK YOU I LOVE YOU

 

dat-anxious-boi: now, no need to get sappy on me princey

dat-anxious-boi: that’s blackmail material 

dat-anxious-boi: i have so many embarrassing pics of logan

dat-anxious-boi: it’s hilarious 

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: wanna see more blackmail material on Logan aka all his Disneyland photos?

 

dat-anxious-boi: FUCK YEAH

dat-anxious-boi: I NEED THAT

dat-anxious-boi: XDDD

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar:  _ [image0.jpg] _

Roman Sanchez Aguilar:  _ [image0.jpg] _

Roman Sanchez Aguilar:  _ [image0.jpg] _

Roman Sanchez Aguilar:  _ [image0.jpg] _

Roman Sanchez Aguilar:  _ [image0.jpg] _

Roman Sanchez Aguilar:  _ [image0.jpg] _

Roman Sanchez Aguilar:  _ [image0.jpg] _

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: I have more but I can’t find them

 

dat-anxious-boi: HA

dat-anxious-boi: YESS

dat-anxious-boi: THANK YOUUUUUUUU

dat-anxious-boi: THESE ARE PRICELESS 

dat-anxious-boi: XDDD

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: wanna go out for hot chocolate later?

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: I have nothing better to do and I know Logan would say no and I wanna go out with a friend

 

dat-anxious-boi: sure i guess?

dat-anxious-boi: i also don’t really have anything to do. :P

dat-anxious-boi: so yeah

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: see you at starbies in five?

* * *

 

**Logan Picani’s Holistic Detective Agency**

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: emo and I are on a date!

GAYEST OF THEM ALL:  _ [image0.jpg] _

 

Purple People Eater: was it necessary to share that here??

Purple People Eater: -.-

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: yes

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: yes it was

 

Logan: Since when do you two hang out?

 

Purple People Eater: Since I was bored.

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: yoohoo Logan look who we found!

GAYEST OF THEM ALL:  _ [image0.jpg] _

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: listening to destroyer no less!!

 

Logan: Wait… Is that actually..?

 

Purple People Eater: that is the one and only Patton Hart

Purple People Eater: HAHAHAHA

Purple People Eater:  _ [image0.jpg] _

Purple People Eater: WOULD YA LOOK AT THAT

Purple People Eater: SOMEONE’S A BLUSHING MESS AGAIN

 

Logan: I WILL HURT YOU AGAIN!!!

 

Purple People Eater: NO PLEASE

Purple People Eater: MY ARM STILL HURTS FROM A WHILE AGO

 

Logan: WHERE ARE YOU

 

Purple People Eater: LIKE I’D TELL YOU

 

JekyllAndLied: oh I can’t  _ wait _ to see this…

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: aren’t you, like, covered in snakes?

 

JekyllAndLied: MY BABIES DESERVE AFFECTION TOO

 

Purple People Eater: immmm

Purple People Eater: someone help

Purple People Eater: i can sense his presence is close…

 

JekyllAndLied: jellybean says hello

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: rip

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: here lies Virgil Kingsley, murdered by Logan Sanders for flaunting his cousin in his face

 

Purple People Eater: i swear if i survive this, i will hunt you down and hurt you if you don’t help me

Purple People Eater: and tell beans i love her

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: Patpat and I are in the bathroom!

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: did you know that Jim Henson had huge hands which is why Kermit muppets are now stuffed?

 

Purple People Eater: what

Purple People Eater: really??

Purple People Eater: also, what bathroom???

 

Logan: BITCH WHERE ARE YA

 

Purple People Eater: jokes on you i’ve long left the apartment 

Purple People Eater: if you’re still there that is

Purple People Eater: i mean, i wouldn’t know as i’m not there anymore. :P

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: hi Lolo! <3

 

Logan: ???

 

Purple People Eater: pat??

Purple People Eater: WHAT BATHROOM ARE YA’LL IN??

Purple People Eater: HELP ME

Purple People Eater: also scroll up for amazing pictures of logan

Purple People Eater: XDD

 

Logan: THIS IS WHY I WANNA KILL YOU

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: did you know that statistically you have a higher chance of being a serial killer if you’re born in November?

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: there was a study in behavioral science or something like that published in 2006 where it turned out that out of more than 100 serial killers, seventeen were born in November, compared to an average of nine in the rest of the year!

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: just don’t kill my cousin, Logan!

 

Purple People Eater: SEE 

Purple People Eater: i didn’t really get half the things that pat said

Purple People Eater: BUT STILL

Purple People Eater: HE DOESN’T WANT YOU TO KILL ME

Purple People Eater: SO YOU SHOULDN’T

Purple People Eater: FOUND YA’LL!!

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: Logan, are you going to kill Virgil…?

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: you haven’t gotten my Christmas gift yet!

 

Purple People Eater: not as long as you’re around.

Purple People Eater: i’ll just

Purple People Eater: wait til he’s calm

 

Logan: I gave up already.

Logan: On my way to a cafe

Logan: I need coffee.

 

Purple People Eater: Oh I just noticed that!

Purple People Eater: You got Logan a gift Pat?

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: @ **JekyllAndLied** @ **Kai The Cutie Pie**

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: Patton spotted Logan

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: look at the pure bean

GAYEST OF THEM ALL:  _ [image0.jpg] _

 

Purple People Eater: haha! you can see logan’s red red face

Purple People Eater: they’re adorable tho

Purple People Eater: i want to send that “would you look at that” gif of tyler from tøp, but i’m too lazy to look.

Purple People Eater: XDD

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: SHHHHHHHHHHHHH DONT INTERRUPT

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: THEYRE HAVING A MOMENT

 

Purple People Eater: okay! okay! unnecessary to cover my mouth tho!

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: your face is unnecessary 

 

Purple People Eater: wow nice comeback 

Purple People Eater: i applaud 

Purple People Eater: truly amazing

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: your cousin is gonna cry

 

Purple People Eater: no he isn’t 

Purple People Eater: is he??

Purple People Eater: NO HE ISN’T

Purple People Eater: F U PRINCEY 

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: WHAT I THOUGHT HE WAS GOING TO CRY WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING AT ME

 

Purple People Eater: BECAUSE YOU LIED TO MEEEE

Purple People Eater: BITCH

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: I swear in the name of our goddess and savior Julie Andrews I totally misunderstood the situation

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: don’t judge me

 

Purple People Eater: …

Purple People Eater: Julie Andrews??

Purple People Eater: okay, not judging

Purple People Eater: and fine

Purple People Eater: but you owe me another drink.

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: come out of the bathroom then

 

Purple People Eater: is logan still there??

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: I’m gonna protect you! Don’t worry!

 

Purple People Eater: not sure i trust you on that

Purple People Eater: but okay

* * *

 

PattonCake: Lolo…?

PattonCake: it was nice seeing you today! <3

 

LoganBerry: It was rather lovely seeing you as well, Patton.

 

PattonCake: so I don’t have school until like. January. We have time to see each other! Right…?

 

LoganBerry: Of course we do.

LoganBerry: If you plan on meeting up with me, do feel free to inform me beforehand.

 

PattonCake: yeah of course!! I promise!

PattonCake: Umm… I have tickets to see Wicked… Virgil said he can’t go with me…

 

LoganBerry: Is this an invitation?

LoganBerry: Or are you asking me if I have anyone to recommend that would go with you?

 

PattonCake: I dunno… do you like musicals?

 

LoganBerry: They are entertaining, in my opinion.

LoganBerry: Tho I have only seen school productions.

LoganBerry: Why ask?

 

PattonCake: because I want you to come…

PattonCake: also mom says that if I go out she has to at least know the person I’m going with

 

LoganBerry: Fair, I suppose.

LoganBerry: I suppose I can assist you on seeing the musical.

 

PattonCake: YAY THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH LOLO

PattonCake: see you at six thirty! <3

* * *

 

**Logan Picani’s Holistic Detective Agency**

 

Purple People Eater:  _ [image0.jpg] _

Purple People Eater: look who’s chatting with his cruuuush!!

Purple People Eater: XDD

 

Kai The Cutie Pie: wait hold the fuck up

 

JekyllAndLied: I’m the fuck up please hold me

 

Kai The Cutie Pie: whAT IN THE FUCK happened while I was off

 

Purple People Eater: absolute shit happened 

Purple People Eater: also, i rejected pat’s offer of watching wicked

Purple People Eater: now he and lo are going together 

Purple People Eater: all according to gaykaku…

Purple People Eater: hehehe

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: nicely done, mdude

 

JekyllAndLied: Virgil plz

 

Purple People Eater: waaat

 

JekyllAndLied: Logan totally isn’t in this server…

 

Purple People Eater: oh, I know that

Purple People Eater: that’s why i’ve been long gone

Purple People Eater: also, princey open the door

Purple People Eater: i’ve been knocking for five mins

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: it’s open why tf you knocking so much

 

Purple People Eater: Why don’t you lock your door?

 

Logan: VIRGIL 

Logan: WTF

Logan: HOW

 

Purple People Eater: skillzzzz

Purple People Eater: anyway

Purple People Eater: you getting ready for your daaate

 

Logan: IT IS NOT A DATE

Logan: It is merely a friendly hang out between two acquaintances

 

Purple People Eater: you say that

Purple People Eater: but we all know you stalk my little cousin

 

Logan: SHUT IT

 

Kai The Cutie Pie: don’t y’all find it a lil bit worrying that Logan, 20, likes Patton, 17?

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: you say worrying, I say adorable.

 

Purple People Eater: my points exactly 

 

Logan: I DO NOT LIKE PATTON 

Logan: LIKE THAT

Logan: STOP PUTTING FALSEHOODS IN MY MOUTH

 

Purple People Eater: just saying dude

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: have fun at wicked

 

Logan: Why did you think it necessary to announce Patton and I’s friend hang out?!

 

Purple People Eater: -shrugs- just cause. :P

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: HAVE

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: FUN

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: AT

GAYEST OF THEM ALL:  **WICKED**

GAYEST OF THEM ALL:  _ LOGAN _

 

Logan: Okay! Okay!

Logan: Sheesh

 

Purple People Eater: XDD


	3. Chapter 3

EmmyBaby: Logan?

EmmyBaby: Dexter, you okay kiddo?

 

LoganBerry: Salutations Emile.

LoganBerry: I am fine

LoganBerry: Why ask?

 

EmmyBaby: I’m going on a date on Saturday and I don’t know what to do Logan help

 

LoganBerry: Yes well, perhaps I can offer assistance a different time as I am currently busy picking out what to where on my friend hang out with Patton.

LoganBerry: We are to watch a musical play this evening.

 

EmmyBaby: awwwwwwwwwwwww Dexter you’re going on a date???????????? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

LoganBerry: Not you too!

LoganBerry: It’s not a romantic date Em! It’s a friend hang out thing!

LoganBerry: Or like, a friendly date as you all would expectedly call it.

LoganBerry: Unless of course that’s what you were referring to?

 

EmmyBaby: sure… ;)

EmmyBaby: have fun with Patton!

 

LoganBerry: Okay..?

LoganBerry: That winky face is implying something that I am unsure of, but okay.

 

EmmyBaby: Logan, a three year difference is not such a big deal.

EmmyBaby: not to mention you yourself are still pretty much a kid so I doubt anyone would think any less of you if you asked him out

EmmyBaby: braverism goes both ways!

 

LoganBerry: I..

LoganBerry: What??

LoganBerry: Look, I do not have a crush on Patton, nor do I like him in that way. 

LoganBerry: I merely want to be his friend.

 

EmmyBaby: why are you lying to yourself so much?

EmmyBaby: I’m going on a date with someone I’ve barely even seen or met once and you’re in denial of liking someone you’ve known for years

EmmyBaby: oh my goodness Logan I’m going on a date with someone I’ve barely even met what am I doing  _ wrong _

 

LoganBerry: Wait, you what?!

LoganBerry: Do you want me to assist you going there? Just to make sure that this isn’t any sort of catfishing?

 

EmmyBaby: I’m twenty-three, Logan. You don’t have to babysit me. I’ll be fine.

 

LoganBerry: I know that, but I meant like, drop you off there.

 

EmmyBaby: it’s gonna be okay. I promise.

EmmyBaby: enjoy your date!

 

LoganBerry: Well, if you are sure…

LoganBerry: And it’s not-!

LoganBerry: Fine…

 

EmmyBaby: dude. Stop lying to yourself. Please.

EmmyBaby: you can be mad at me all you want but ignoring and denying your feelings will end very badly and I don’t want to see that happen to you.

 

LoganBerry: I’m not-?? Ugh, I very dislike these…

 

EmmyBaby: not. Good. We talked about it! You can’t deny your feelings, Logan. Stop it. This is unhealthy as fuck.

 

LoganBerry: Okay okay!

LoganBerry: But only to you

LoganBerry: Not to anyone else

LoganBerry: And this is confidential 

LoganBerry: Alright?

 

EmmyBaby: can’t be a therapist if I’m not confidential Logan tell me

 

LoganBerry: Tell you what?

LoganBerry: Because as far as I’m concerned, you seem to have a better grasp of my emotions the I do.

 

EmmyBaby: but I’m not you

EmmyBaby: you have to tell me what you feel in order for me to know what you feel

 

LoganBerry: I’m…

LoganBerry: I am unsure of how I feel.

LoganBerry: I’m not sure if I do like him like how you are all implying, or if what I feel is merely adoration of his… Everything…

LoganBerry: Help me grasp these emotions Emmy, I don’t know what to do…

LoganBerry: I have a friend date with him in a bit, and I’m feeling exceptionally nervous and bouncy.

LoganBerry: I shall inform you on whatever data I could possibly gain soon…

LoganBerry: Okay?

 

EmmyBaby: just don’t scare yourself too much, mmkay?

EmmyBaby: anxiety is fears we feed ourselves for no reason

EmmyBaby: call me when you’re home, okay? I love you

 

LoganBerry: Alright.

LoganBerry: Love you too

—————

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: Virgil?

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: WHAT IS LOVE

 

dat-anxious-boi: BABY DON’T HURT ME

dat-anxious-boi: DON’T HURT ME

dat-anxious-boi: NO MORE

 

dat-anxious-boi: what do you want princey?

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: idk but I just needed to talk

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: and then that song happened

 

dat-anxious-boi: lol

dat-anxious-boi: what’d you wanna talk about??

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: I was walking down the street, making my wonderfully innocent way to Sephora because I ran out of eyeliner

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: guess who I saw kissing whose cheek at the q for the gershwin 

 

dat-anxious-boi: WHAT!?!

dat-anxious-boi: IS IT PAT AND LO!?!?!

dat-anxious-boi: D’YOU GET PICTURES!?!?!?!

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: NO WHO TF DO YOU THINK I AM I WAS ON THE WAY TO SEPHORA DIDNT HAVE THE FUCKING TIME TO PLAY PAPARAZZI

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: but yes it was them

 

dat-anxious-boi: ouch

dat-anxious-boi: what kind of partner in crime are you

dat-anxious-boi: if you aren’t helping me get blackmail???

dat-anxious-boi: XDD

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: exCUUUUUUUUUSE me kind sir I just wanted to get my fucking lipstick and liquid eyeliner supply restocked

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: I’m probably gonna see them again later I’ll try to play paparazzi then

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: don’t be a fucking dick

 

dat-anxious-boi: stfu

dat-anxious-boi: im not mean

dat-anxious-boi: bisssshhhh

dat-anxious-boi: how is you

dat-anxious-boi: btw

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: my good dude are you drunk

 

dat-anxious-boi: nah

dat-anxious-boi: just bored

dat-anxious-boi: not a bad idea tho

dat-anxious-boi: should i get drunk??

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: not alone

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: wanna go to cafe wha later?

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: I think the house band is on today

 

dat-anxious-boi: sure sure

dat-anxious-boi: lets go do that

dat-anxious-boi: what time ya thinking??

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: I literally just beat myself they won’t let us in

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: we’re under 21 mdude

 

dat-anxious-boi: ughhhhh

dat-anxious-boi: fiiiiiine

dat-anxious-boi: no alcohol for us then

dat-anxious-boi: any other solution for my boredom??

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: ummmmmmmmmm

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: baking??????

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: wanna bake something?

 

dat-anxious-boi: hmmm

dat-anxious-boi: ya coming here to assist me??

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: I literally just got to Sephora you can wait a couple minutes can’t you

 

dat-anxious-boi: yeah yeah

dat-anxious-boi: okay

dat-anxious-boi: but if you get here and im not here

dat-anxious-boi: im probably out and about

dat-anxious-boi: so either you’ll see me here 

dat-anxious-boi: or at the news

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: you think you’re so badass don’t you

 

dat-anxious-boi: nah

dat-anxious-boi: if you see me in the news

dat-anxious-boi: just assume i died

dat-anxious-boi: :P

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: yeah yeah 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: I’ll get you coffee as dark as your soul

 

dat-anxious-boi: aight

dat-anxious-boi: see ya later nerd

—————

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: me to my crush: I’ll get you coffee as dark as your soul

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: the real deal:

Roman Sanchez Aguilar:  _ [image0.jpg] _

 

SleepyRem: Ha! Nice one girl.

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: I’m going to fucking uhhhhhhhhhhhhh trader joes for baking and shit

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: want anything?

 

SleepyRem: Nah

SleepyRem: I’m good

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: we’re not out of anything? Tea or whatever?

 

SleepyRem: Okay, wait

SleepyRem: I’ll go check.

 

SleepyRem: Yeah, we aren’t out of anything. :P

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: great fantastic imma go now enjoy your pretty boy barista

 

SleepyRem: Alright, and you enjoy wooing your emo damsel. ;)

—————

**Logan Picani’s Holistic Detective Agency**

 

JekyllAndLied: IVE GOT A LOVELY BUNCH OF COCONUTS

JekyllAndLied: HERE THEY ARE STANDING IN A ROOOOOOOOOOOOOW

 

Purple People Eater: you okay mah dude??

Purple People Eater: ya drunk or something??

 

JekyllAndLied: I’m bored can we not judge me please

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: the only coffee truly as dark as Virgil’s soul

GAYEST OF THEM ALL:  _ [image0.jpg] _

 

Purple People Eater: bitch you what

Purple People Eater: not true

Purple People Eater: but its good to know im getting something sweet

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: suck it Virgil you try so hard but you’re such a marshmallow

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: Patton told me that you’re his poofy little cutie pie

 

Purple People Eater: SHUSH

Purple People Eater: I AM NOT 

Purple People Eater: I AM A SCARY HOT VAMPIRE 

Purple People Eater: THANK YOU VERY MUCH

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: poofy little cutie pie

 

Kai The Cutie Pie: that’s my title tyvm 

 

Purple People Eater: MIDDLE FINGER FOR YOU PRINCEY!!!

Purple People Eater: MIDDLE FUCKIN FINGER

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: I’m literally at your door fucking open it

 

Purple People Eater: oh thats you?

Purple People Eater: aight

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: tf that’s supposed to mean

 

Purple People Eater:  _ [image0.jpg] _

Purple People Eater: look at this dork

Purple People Eater: he didn’t notice me taking a picture 

Purple People Eater: XDD

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: I did notice but I look fabulous so do I really care

 

Purple People Eater: :PPP

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: also you can be thankful my roommate didn’t need me to go shopping

 

Purple People Eater: why do i need to, exactly?

Purple People Eater: because i was chill with waiting ya know

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: I went to get baking shit

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: and THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME

 

Purple People Eater: i did thank you

Purple People Eater: moron

Purple People Eater: did you not hear me talking???

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: kiss me and I’ll listen to you

 

Purple People Eater: ..?

Purple People Eater: NO THANKS

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: COME BACK HERE YOU FOOL THIS IS YOUR FUCKING APARTMENT

 

Purple People Eater: NOPE

Purple People Eater: I AM NOPING OUTTA EXISTENCE 

Purple People Eater: C YAAA

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: YOU CAN FUCKING KISS ME ON THE CHEEK IF YOURE SO DISGUSTED BY ME GEE

 

Purple People Eater: NOPING OUT OF EXISTENCE 

Purple People Eater: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN

—————

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: Remy

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: Remy he hates me

 

SleepyRem: ??

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: I told him to kiss me and he ran away

 

SleepyRem: !?!

SleepyRem: And they say I’m straightforward…

SleepyRem: Or gayforward if ya know what I’m sayin’ ;)

SleepyRem: ANYWAY

SleepyRem: WHY

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: I DONT KNOW REMY COME PICK ME UP PLZ

 

SleepyRem: Where even are you rn??

SleepyRem: I’ll pick you up and then we’ll talk about.. Well, THAT

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: hang on I’ll send you my location

—————

dat-anxious-boi: PATTON

dat-anxious-boi: YOUVE BETRAYED ME

dat-anxious-boi: WHY YOU DO DIS

 

dat-anxious-boi: seriously tho

dat-anxious-boi: i thought i told you to stop calling me cutesy sweet shit??

 

PattonCake: but you’re my cutie pie! I love you!

 

dat-anxious-boi: but im not a “cutie pie” pat!

dat-anxious-boi: and youre supposed to be the younger cousin!

dat-anxious-boi: so just stop

dat-anxious-boi: please

 

PattonCake: Alright. I’ll just stop.

PattonCake: Sorry to burden you, Virgil.

 

dat-anxious-boi: wait

dat-anxious-boi: pat no

dat-anxious-boi: im sorry

dat-anxious-boi: i didnt mean to upset you

dat-anxious-boi: and after your happy time too

dat-anxious-boi: ah jeez

dat-anxious-boi: im so sorry pat

dat-anxious-boi: you dont burden me

dat-anxious-boi: youre amazing

dat-anxious-boi: a very very good cousin

dat-anxious-boi: just

dat-anxious-boi: im not a fan of you calling me all these cutesy stuff

dat-anxious-boi: because its just

dat-anxious-boi: its not me

dat-anxious-boi: im sorry

 

dat-anxious-boi: pat?

 

dat-anxious-boi: pat you there??

 

PattonCake: it’s okay, Virgil. You can say you don’t like me. I’m okay. I’m not gonna get offended.

 

dat-anxious-boi: wat

dat-anxious-boi: NO

dat-anxious-boi: no its not that!!

dat-anxious-boi: pat i love you

dat-anxious-boi: you know that

dat-anxious-boi: i dont hate you

dat-anxious-boi: i could never

dat-anxious-boi: no

dat-anxious-boi: sorry

dat-anxious-boi: you shouldnt think that pat

dat-anxious-boi: i really really dont hate you

dat-anxious-boi: pls dont think i do

 

PattonCake: Logan calls me your weird cousin

PattonCake: I know you think I’m weird too

 

dat-anxious-boi: …

dat-anxious-boi: okay can i just say that i think everyone, myself included, is actually weird?

dat-anxious-boi: but yeah

dat-anxious-boi: he did

dat-anxious-boi: but thats cause he doesnt get you well

dat-anxious-boi: i mean, he still likes you even tho he thinks that!

dat-anxious-boi: why else would he have agreed to watching the Wicked with you?

 

PattonCake: because he pities me

PattonCake: he thinks I’m so fucking lame and weird that he couldn’t bring himself to say no

 

dat-anxious-boi: no he doesnt!

dat-anxious-boi: i really really dont think he thinks that!

 

PattonCake: mom said last week that she would’ve been better off sending me to a boarding school

PattonCake: So I wouldn’t burden her with my stupidity

 

dat-anxious-boi: you arent stupid

dat-anxious-boi: dont believe everything auntie says

dat-anxious-boi: she can be dumb sometimes 

 

PattonCake: I’m ashamed of myself…

PattonCake: but you shouldn’t have to deal with it

PattonCake: sorry

PattonCake: you can go back to hating me now

 

dat-anxious-boi: i said i dont hate you pat

dat-anxious-boi: and you shouldn’t be ashamed of yourself 

dat-anxious-boi: plus, i really dont see anything that you’d be ashamed of??

 

PattonCake: you keep asking me to stop and I swear I want to but I don’t know what else to do to show you how much I love you

PattonCake: because you’re my only friend who actually cares about what I do or say and I never had anyone like that and  _ you know that _

PattonCake: So if you don’t want me to tell you all of those you probably don’t like me as much so what do I have left other than shame and self-hatred

PattonCake: ~~my therapist told me that this isn’t true but it feels like it is anyway~~

 

dat-anxious-boi: i know pat

dat-anxious-boi: i also know that i fucked up

dat-anxious-boi: i fucked it all up

dat-anxious-boi: im sorry

dat-anxious-boi: if anything

dat-anxious-boi: it should be you who hates me

dat-anxious-boi: sorry

 

PattonCake: is asking for a hug too much too or can I ask for a hug?

 

dat-anxious-boi: its not too much 

dat-anxious-boi: you always give the best hugs

 

PattonCakes: can you add me to your group or is it something super exclusive and shit?

 

dat-anxious-boi: the “Logan Picani’s Holistic Detective Agency” one?

dat-anxious-boi: sure sure

—————

**Logan Picani’s Holistic Detective Agency**

 

—— _It’s dangerous to go alone, take_ ** _PattonCake_** _!_

 

PattonCake: sorry for just…

PattonCake: if you guys don’t want me here I can leave!

 

Logan: WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS AWAY?!?!

Logan: And hello Patton. Your presence is appreciated.

 

PattonCake: Hello Logan…

 

JekyllAndLied: MY FAVORITE DAD CHILD!!!!

 

PattonCake: DAMIEN!!!

 

Purple People Eater: PRINCEY TRIED TO STEAL A KISS

 

Logan: He what..?

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: in my defense, a kiss is merely a simple (idk wtf I’m saying gimme a sminute) simple request for one who has been asked to pay attention to someone else

 

PattonCake: I know I’m weird but I can’t understand that

 

Purple People Eater: WE WERE ABOUT TO BAKE

Purple People Eater: HOW TF WOULD YOU UNDERSTAND IF YOU ARENT LISTENING??

 

Logan: Uhm??

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: just so you’d know my roommate is a fantastic human being and I’m A C T U A L L Y baking with him right fucking now because you ran away from me

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: because you hate me

 

Purple People Eater: i dont hate you

Purple People Eater: you moron

Purple People Eater: i just would rather not give away my first kiss

Purple People Eater: for you to listen to me

Purple People Eater: and besides!

Purple People Eater: you didnt even want to bake with me in the first place 

Purple People Eater: since you gave up so easily 

Purple People Eater: and you didn’t even bother looking for me

Purple People Eater: ugh

Purple People Eater: whatever! im out

 

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: whatever! Roman’s crying now and shit, and I don’t do crying, so congratulations, whoever you are!

GAYEST OF THEM ALL: hope you’re happy you made a sunshine cry

 

PattonCake: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo Roman can’t cry noooooooooooooooooooo Roman!!!!!

 

Logan: I heard a doorslam.

Logan: Virgil just left our room.

Logan: And I’m unsure as to where he’s going.

Logan: Or what he’s gonna do.

 

Logan: Yeah, he’s gone.

 

PattonCake: I’m sorry for joining

PattonCake: I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry

PattonCake: I just made everything worse

 

Logan: No you didn’t.

Logan: You just happened to join at a time when people are upset.

Logan: Apologies.

 

PattonCake: you don’t like me too, right…?

 

Logan: I do like you Patton.

 

PattonCake: So why do you think I’m so weird if you like me?

 

Logan: …

Logan: The only response that I have to this may be offensive to you.

Logan: But I think you’re weird because you are weird.

Logan: But that doesn’t make me like you any less.

—————

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: can you tell me where tf you are

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: I just wanna talk

 

dat-anxious-boi: at a place

dat-anxious-boi: what do you want princey?

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: nice try

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: princey is crying and I have to hold back  _ your _ cousin from doing shit he’ll regret

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: Are you happy now?

 

dat-anxious-boi: im not

dat-anxious-boi: this is why the world is better off without me

dat-anxious-boi: you princeys roommate?

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: the world is not better off without you, and trust me, I learned this the hard way

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: the more you say it, the closer you are to losing rights over yourself and no I’m not exaggerating

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: my mom almost threw me in an institute for talking like this

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: so will you stop and please come hug them before they do shit we all regret?

 

dat-anxious-boi: can i just…

dat-anxious-boi: have a moment to breath?.

dat-anxious-boi: ill be there soon

dat-anxious-boi: but i need to breath for a little while…

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: only if I can be sure you won’t try to hurt yourself or whatever

 

dat-anxious-boi: im at the park, i wont intentionally hurt myself 

dat-anxious-boi: so yeah

dat-anxious-boi: alright

 

Roman Sanchez Aguilar: Thank you


End file.
